The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lychnis plant, botanically known as Lychnis flos-cuculi, commonly referred to as Ragged Robin, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lychjenpet’.
The new Lychnis plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Lychnis flos-cuculi ‘Lychjen’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,139. The new Lychnis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Lychjen’ in May, 2004 in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bressingham Diss, Norfolk, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lychnis plant by basal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bressingham Diss, Norfolk, United Kingdom since July, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Lychnis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.